


Detention Club

by LoverOfAllThingsWeird



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/LoverOfAllThingsWeird
Summary: Five people walk into detention at 7:00 Am. They all knew each other, but were in different cliques, they look like they have nothing in common at all. One a fiery red head, captain of the schools female rugby team, another a energetic, artistic, princess-like girl with very, very long golden hair. A skinny, misunderstood inventor with a mop of brown hair and intelligent green eyes, an almost silver-white haired rebellious delinquent, and a outcasted, platinum blond who stays in the shadows of her family's life. As they stay together in detention, they eventually open up to each other. Secrets are revealed, stories unfold and when they leave they know one thing...they are all geniuses, and jocks, inventors, artists, and of course rebellious spirits. Based on "Rise Of The Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons" and "The Breakfast Club"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is LoverOfAllThingsWeird So this is my first time writing a story so sorry about it if its terrible. I love constructive criticism (and I mean constructive) and welcome to any advice. So I hope you enjoy it. This story is based on the Breakfast Club (great movie, watch it if you haven’t) so I just wanted to see what happens if I put Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack and Elsa in a detention room. ( Just saying I’m a Merricup and Jelsa shipper so expect some of that.) So again hope you like it and enjoy.

Chapter 1:Drop Off

It was just a normal Saturday morning. The sky was a clear blue with small, white, puffy clouds spread out over the horizon. The sun was rising over the trees, bathing the football field, and the tall school building of Arendelle High in the warm glow of the sun.

As the sun continues to rise, a black Audi A5 comes up the perfectly cultivated curved driveway of the school and through the dark, semi-tinted windows, a young woman with a large amount of golden blond hair was having a small argument with her adopted mother. Dressed in a dark red, cocktail dress with a large circle cut from the top to show more than just a little skin that seemed to somewhat complement her large, almost oily, curly black hair.

"Rapunzel," the woman all but screeched at her adopted daughter, "how could you get a detention. You've only been in school for two weeks and you have already made a mess, a mess that I have to clean up for you apparently."

"I'm sorry," the young, blond said quietly fiddling with the sleeve her light blue, long-sleeved sweater before cuffing them up to her elbows, and after realizing her folly quickly added, "mother. I just left to go buy some art supplies. It wasn't like I robbed the store, I just left without telling anyone. It's no big deal."

But when she said that it quickly added to her mothers' rage. "Yes, it is a big deal. That would have been put on your permanent record if I hadn't smoothed over everything with the vice principal. How will you become a doctor or physician and help me when I am older, if all you want to do is paint and create junk. Being an artist will not be a good enough income for me," she stumbled through her words, " I-I mean not a good enough income for you." Then she said in a very fake caring voice, which the blonde took no notice of, "You know that all I want, is the best for you Flower." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "It's all I ever want for you, but another move like this will mess it up. So never do something like this again." Her mother said it in a way to lead for no further argument.

"I know you do, mother," she looked at the time on her floral watch, "but I have to go now, I'll call you when I have been let out. Goodbye mother, I..." But her mother was already driving away "love you." She sighed. She looked forlornly at the school. She straightened her lilac, white-flowered printed shirt. Then fully tucked the shirt into her whitewashed, high waisted, cutoff denim shorts. She quickly combed her golden, slightly curled, past the waist blond hair out of her face and placed a fragile smile upon it and her lilac, floral printed, doc martens lead her through the brass covered oak doors of Arendelle High, and towards the library.

 


	2. Drop Off Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how did you like my first ever chapter in a fic before? Was it good cause I have literally no idea. So this chappie ( short for chapter ) is practically just like the last one except instead of Rapunzel its Hiccup. And who doesn't love him at some part of the HTTYD movies. so I always welcome comments ( but zilch on the flames department ) and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Drop Off Part 2

 

A few minutes have passed since the young blonde had gone through the oaken doors of Arendelle High and headed towards the library. The sun was now steadily rising, almost covering the middle half of the campus in a pool of a kind of liquid bronze, almost golden light. Soon another car drove up the gravel driveway of the school, it too was bathed in the morning sun, as it slowly made a stop in front of the school.

Covered in the sun, it looked pale gold but it was a silver Toyota PNG with semi tinted windows and windshield. If you looked closely enough you could make out the shapes of two figures. One a large masculine figure with an air of authority speaking sharply to a younger, weaker looking male with a mop of shaggy hair. The large man had a prominent Scottish accent and a  thick beard of red, slightly curly hair. He was wearing a dark teal button up plaid shirt with a slightly dirty working man's leather vest, a pair of construction boots and tan cargo pants covered in dirt. His work pass was clipped to it, labeling him as head construction manager of Burk construction agency.

" All I want for you is to do something _productive_ with your life. Building little gadgets and silly bobbles will never get you anywhere in life Hiccup " the large man said, " and believing in little fantasy stories and all that nonsense will never do anything for you. You need hard studies and business facts, not design studios and craft shops."  The young man, now known as Hiccup, said quietly " I know Dad, but buildings and meetings are not what I want to do." He said something even quieter along the lines of, " why won't you just listen to me for a once in your life." He said louder " Dad I have to go now," he ran his hand through his messy brown hair and looked up at his father with large green eyes. 

" Ok go, but _this_ " he gestured with his large hand to him and his son," is _far,_ from over. "

" Ok Dad but I really need to go now," Hiccup said to his father. " Bye, see you..." he trailed off as his father drove away from the sun lit entrance, " at home. " He sighed. He picked up his black leather book bag, brushed off his black jeans, fixed his forest green shirt with the black insignia of a dragon printed on the front, and once again ran a hand through his messy brown unruly hair. He walked up the stone steps and as the black leather of his Timberland's passed through the doors another car was bringing yet another student to the school for detention.   

 

 

 

 


	3. Drop Off Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if your reading this note it must mean you must kinda tolerate my writing so that's something. So this is something, like the last one but its with Merida so we know its gonna be interesting. I ave literally no idea if my works are good or not so I'm just gonna roll with it. So enjoy and remember I am welcome to comment ( no flames pls ) and all that good and maybe bad advice.

Chapter 3: Drop Off Part 3

 

The sun was still steadily rising over the tops of the different trees in the schools courtyard, through the leaves of the silver ashes, and maples, to just coming over the peaks of some of the smaller pines.The green space now almost covered in the golden light. Soon another car came through the large gates surrounding the school. 

It was washed out by the sun making it appear golden but turning out to be a gun metal Ford F-150. It was spattered with dirt and in the back was scattered pine needles and leaves. Through the clear, somewhat dirty, windows was the image of a older woman with a very professional air to her was clothed in a steel colored pant suit with a dark evergreen button up long sleeved blouse that was underneath her jacket, her long brown hair was bulled back, the silver streak very prominent against her dark hair. Next to her was a young woman with a curly, red mane of hair in a dark teal shirt with the print of a massive black bear on the front.

The older woman said the the fiery looking red head in a stern voice. " Merida, if this sort of thing happens again I will put an end to your riding time, increase your level of industry studies with me and cancel all of your archery lessons. It is time you grew up and started taking things seriously. " Merida looked at her and fired back, " all the studying and tutoring is what you want me to do Mum, have you ever asked me what I want to do? No. Why not, because you want me to be a proper business woman and I don't want a life like that. I want my freedom, to do what  _I_ want to do. " She raked a pale, freckled hand through her fiery curls causing them to curl rapidly around her face.

 Her mother sighed and started rubbed her temples to relieve the pressure building between both in her head and in between with her daughter and herself. Merida looked down at her brown leather watch. " Mum I have to go now," she said in a hurry, and before her mother got another word out, she kissed her cheek and grabbed her brown leather bag. "I'll see you...." she said as her mother drove away and she put up a half hearted version of a wave " ...at home." She stared at the retreating figure of the car. She sighed.

She wiped off the extra dirt from her grey ripped at the knee jeans, and fixed the sleeves of her deep tan almost caramel leather jacket . As she walked the wind shifted, blowing it through her curly, untamed hair, some blew across her pale freckled face and over her clear, turquoise eyes. She readjusted her arrow ring on her right index finger and her necklace. As she headed up the steps to the school the sun had now just touched the heels of her black leather shoes. So like the people before her, she walked through the doors not knowing something would change her view on the world. As she walked down the halls the last remaining two people were about to meet and enter the school.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hoped you liked this chapter. I could not for the life of me and the love of each and every one of my fandoms write in a Scottish accent so I just wrote an English one. You must like what I'm writing to keep reading new chapter posted prob tomorrow. Enjoy and read fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? I don't really know, I hope you guys liked it, and feel free to give me any writing advice ( I need it. This is my first ever fic.) So anyway I'll try to update soon. Bye!!!!!


End file.
